My Future Husband
by Hyugazumaki
Summary: Bagiku pria baik-baik didunia ini sudah punah. Dan sialnya yang tersisa dari mereka tak lebih dari sampah. Tidak ada yang pantas bersanding denganku, bahkan hanya menyentuh ujung rambutku sekalipun.


**MY FUTURE HUSBAND**

 **©FFN /2015**

 **Author :** **Hyugazumaki**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance (maybe)**

 **Pair: Naruto X Hinata**

 **Naruto dan semua charanya punya om Kishimoto.**

 **Warning : Mature content (20+ only),** **Super OOC Hinata & Naruto,** **Typo (s), Mainstream idea**

* * *

 **Summary :**

 _ **Bagiku pria baik-baik di**_ _ **dunia ini sudah punah. Dan sialnya yang tersisa dari mereka tak lebih dari sampah. Tidak ada yang pantas bersanding denganku, bahkan**_ _ **hanya**_ _ **menyentuh ujung rambutku**_ _ **sekalipun**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Aku terlalu berharga dan sempurna untuk jatuh kedalam pelukan mereka. Manusia-manusia kotor dengan nafsu menggebu layaknya hewan buas yang tak pernah berhenti lapar. Hn! Aku tidak sudi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 1 :** **Hyuuga Hinata**

" _Memangnya kau tidak malu kalau semua orang di sekolah mengejekmu tidak laku?"_

" _Kau bisa pilih salah satu Putra_ _dari_ _rekan Ayahmu,"_

" _Kita sudah 17 tahun_ _Hinata_ _, ayolah sayang... gadis muda sepertimu sudah seharusnya mempunyai pasangan."_

" _Hei lihat, padahal mereka masih SMP. Mereka jauh lebih maju darimu, kau menyedihkan."_

" _Jangan terlalu pemilih, kau tidak akan mendapatkanya kalau standartmu 'Untouchable'. Dan kau akan jadi perawan tua!"_

" _Apa kau tidak takut kehabisan stok pria? Dari tahun ke tahun spesies semacam itu akan semakin langka, apa kau mau menjadi lesbian? Yang jelas aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu_ _Hinata_ _...hahahahah!"_

"Geeeezzz... menyebalkan!"

Hinata membanting kasar tas sekolahnya ketempat tidur, di susul tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah membuat ranjang berukuran _King size_ memantul pelan sesaat setelah ia memasuki kamar. Wajah cantik yang hari ini tampak muram di tenggelamkan di atas bantal beraroma _lavender_ kesukaannya, berharap wewangian yang sengaja ia pesan dari luar Negeri untuk melembutkan semua pakaiannya itu membuatnya lebih baik. Tapi nyatanya ia tak menemukan ketenangan disana. Lengkingan-lengkingan suara khas teman-temannya beberapa waktu yang lalu sepertinya mulai bekerja menghacurkan syaraf-syaraf otaknya. Masih terus terngiang dibenaknya.

Setelah bosan Hinata membenarkan posisi tidurnya dan menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih gading. Kemudian ia meremas kasar helaian _indigo_ panjangnya di sertai decakan frustasi, membuat beberapa helaian halus itu tercabut dari kulit kepalanya. Ia berharap ejekan dan cibiran yang berasal dari teman-temanya yang kini masih tergiang dikepalanya segera lenyap. Tapi sayangnya itu tetap gagal.

"Huuuuhhh!" wajahnya masam mendesah frustasi. Mungkin sudah ribuan kali gadis berkulit seputih susu itu mendengar hal yang sama keluar dari mulut teman-temannya. Dulu Hinata menganggapnya hanya sebuah lelucon khas siswi SMA yang tak perlu dianggapnya serius, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Hal seperti itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang keterlaluan jika terus menerus digunakan untuk bercanda dengannya. Dan Hinata Hyuuga tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!" kedua kepalan tangannya ia pukul-pukulkan ke permukaan kasur berseprai _baby violet_ warna kesukaannya. Meluapkan kekesalan yang sedari tadi ia tahan sejak berada di rumah es krim tempat yang biasanya ia datangi untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu luang.

Awalnya Hinata datang menemui teman-temannya dengan niat awal untuk sedikit bersenang-senang setelah dipusingkan dengan kegiatan sekolah yang lumayan padat. Mungkin dengan membahas warna kuteks yang sedang tren, merencanakan berbelanja koleksi _Victoria's secret_ musim ini yang hanya dibuat 20 item disetiap Negara, menonton bioskop, karoke, membeli parfum yang sedang diskon 20% dan segala kegiatan yang menguras harta ayah mereka. Bukan untuk membicarakan hal yang seolah menjadi aib bagi Hinata, hal yang lama-lama membuatnya menjadi malas bertemu lagi dengan mereka. Kalau perlu tidak usah lagi berteman dengan orang-orang seperti itu.

Lagipula untuk apa punya teman tapi mereka nyatanya lebih suka mengejekmu daripada bersenang-senang dengan uangmu? bukannya seorang teman selain bersenang-senang sudah sepantasnya mereka saling mendukung saat kau jatuh, menguatkan perasaanmu saat yang lain mengecewakanmu? bukan dengan menjatuhkanmu agar kau mau mengikuti jalan mereka yang sebenarnya tak pernah kau suka.

Begitu juga dengan Hinata, dia tidak mau mengikuti jalan teman-temannya yang menurutnya terlalu bebas. Bebas 'bergaul', bebas melakukan 'dosa-dosa' dengan pria-pria 'kotor' yang hanya menginginkan tubuh mereka. Hn! Maaf Hinata tidak berminat.

Lama menatap hamparan putih di atasnya mata pucatnya berkaca-kaca, bibirnya sedikit bergetar. Saat menutup mata perlahan buliran bening meleleh membasahi kedua pelipisnya dan mengalir membasahi bantal. Apa se-begitu buruknya status 'Single' di jaman modern seperti ini? Memangnya kenapa kalau dia masih tetap sendiri? Mereka pikir mencari pasangan itu semudah memilih pakaian dalam? Memangnya kalau pria kaya, tampan dan populer selalu pantas untuk di jadikan pasangan? Memangnya berganti-ganti pasangan kemudian melakukan hubungan seks itu lebih mulia darpada dirinya yang disebut 'tidak laku'.

Sekali lagi Hinata bertanya—entah pada siapa. Apa iya dirinya lebih rendah dari wanita-wanita yang rela ditelanjangi oleh pria yang belum tentu akan menjadi jodoh mereka nantinya? Apa dirinya pantas di permalukan hanya karena status singlenya? Tidak sama sekali!

Seharusnya mereka semua sadar. Mereka adalah Putri-putri dari para pengusaha terkenal di negeri ini, sudah seharusnya mereka menjaga diri, menjaga nama baik keluarga, seperti yang Hinata lakukan. Tidak dengan bangganya ditiduri dan ditelanjangi pria-pria yang entah sudah melakukan hal yang sama pada gadis lain.

 **Trrrrrrr.**

Iris Violet pudar Hinata melirik malas tas segi empat berwarna abu-abu di samping kepalanya menyadari ponsel berlogo _bitten apple_ -nya bergetar di dalam sana. Dengan gerakan malas tangan pucatnya merogoh salah satu kantung terluar dari tas dan mengambil benda itu.

Satu pesan dari akun _Line_ Karin temannya muncul di layar ponsel. "Huuft!" Melihat namanya saja Hinata mendengus malas, masalahnya Karin adalah salah satu teman yang saat ini sudah masuk ke daftar teman yang beberapa jam yang lalu membuatnya kesal sampai sekarang dan harus di jauhi.

Awalnya Hinata sama sekali tidak tertarik membuka pesan yang ia terima, malahan melempar kembali ponselnya di tempat tidur. Habisnya sudah Kepalang marah dengan si gadis berambut merah. Tapi... karena merasa penasaran akhirnya ia meraih lagi ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang belum sempat di baca.

 **Klik**

 _From : Cute Karin3_

 _'DIRAMALKAN TAHUN 2020 JUMLAH PRIA DI DUNIA AKAN MENURUN DRASTIS._

 _Waspada bagi wanita jomblo_ _—_ _'_

Matanya mengerjap, mulutnya terbuka membentuk sebuah huruf O sesaat setelah membaca pesan beserta tautan yang di kirimkan Karin. Meski dari judulnya saja terlihat seperti berita yang menyebalkan tapi rasa penasaran Hinata lebih besar dari rasa tidak pedulinya.

Dengan berat hati ia membuka tautan berita sial itu. Tapi nyatanya dirinya terlarut oleh artikel yang baru saja dimuat pagi tadi. Perlahan dadanya terasa seperti dibakar saat mengetahui isi berita—yang ternyata lebih terlihat seperti memaksanya untuk segera mencari pasangan. Tak lupa peringatan bagi para jomblo sepertinya tidak akan kebagian pria di masa depan nanti. Menyebalkan bukan!?

"Cih! berita murahan!" Hinata mendecih kesal berniat melempar ponselnya lagi di tempat tidur tanpa menyelesaikan isi berita, tapi gerakannya sudah di tahan terlebih dahulu oleh satu pesan yang masuk dari Karin. Masih dengan perasaan kesal Hinata langsung membacanya.

 **Klik**.

 _From : Cute Karin 3_

 _'Hinata... siap-siap jadi perawan tua ya, atau jadi istri ke-10, kyaaaahahahahah! :.D'_

"Ck!" Urat kemarahan di dahi Hinata mendadak muncul setelah membaca pesan dari Karin, dapat ia bayangkan betapa menyebalkan tawa mengejek yang saat ini menghiasi wajah si _merah_ saat gadis itu mengiriminya pesan.

Digenggamnya erat-erat ponsel berwarna silver miliknya, kemudian ia ayunkan tangannya mencoba melemparkan benda itu kuat-kuat ke tembok kamar. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi terlebih dahulu ponsel yang nasibnya hampir malang itu berdering.

Hinata berdecak lagi karena aksi pelampiasan kekesalannya harus terpaksa ditunda, lebih lagi saat ia melihat _id caller_ yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

 _'Lovely dad calling...'_

Seperti mendengar alaram kebakaran Hinata melonjak membetulkan posisinya menjadi terduduk sebelum menjawab panggilan orang tua satu-satunya yang ia punya. Dengan panik Hinata menelan ludahnya, menyisir rambutnya kebelakang yang berantakan dengan jemari seolah orang yang akan diajaknya bicara sedang berada di depannya. Masalahnya Ayahnya yang sedikit cerewet paling tidak suka mendengar suara Hinata bila terdengar tidak tegas. Dia sebagai satu-satunya pewaris kerajaan bisnis memang di persiapkan dan dididik menjadi wanita yang tegas. Meski tetap di manja dengan segala kemewahan yang ada.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang sekilas Hinata memejamkan mata, ibu jarinya menggeser _icon_ berwarna hijau di layar ponselnya ke kanan, lalu menempekan benda itu di telinga. "Ha-halo ayah selamat siang,"

"Ck, kenapa dengan suaramu?" seperti bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada putri kesayangannya Ayahnya bertanya.

"Mmm... tidak ayah," Hinata tersenyum sendiri.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Tidak Ayah, aku hanya sedikit lelah,"

"Begitu ya?"

"Mmm...banyak sekali kegiatan hari ini," gumam Hinata berbohong. Ya meskipun kegiatannya hari ini memang padat, tapi itu tidak sampai membuatnya _bad mood_ seperti ini. Sembari menyandarkan punggung di sandaran empuk tempat tidur Hinata bertanya, "Ayah kapan pulang? aku kan sudah rindu sekali..."

Terdengar suara helaan nafas halus di seberang sana dan suara-suara kertas sedang dibolak-balik. Mungkin Hiashi sedang menelpon Hinata di kantornya yang bertempat di Paris. "Pulang ya," jawab pria berusia 45 tahun itu membuat putri cantiknya mengerutkan kening. Sesaat Hinata tidak mendengar suara kertas yang dibalik lagi sebelum ayahnya menjawab dengan nada serius, "Ayah akan pulang saat kau memperkenalkan calon suamimu."

 **Glek**

Seperti lupa kemampuannya bernafas Mercy terdiam seribu bahasa di tempatnya. Sekarang apa lagi? Kenapa Ayahnya jadi ikut-ikutan mempermasalahkan _kejombloannya_

"Tapi tenang saja, keluarga Hoshigaki bersedia melamarmu saat kau lulus," tambah Hiashi santai.

"Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?!" Wajah Hinata memerah dengan alis menukik kebawah mendengar perkataan Hiashi. Bisa-bisanya ayahnya itu merelakan putri satu-satunya menerima lamaran keluarga Hoshigaki yang ia tau anak sulung laki-laki keluarga itu berwajah tua dengan gigi seperti gergaji. _No way_! membayangkan saja sudah seram, bahkan lebih seram dari suster ngesot yang tetiba menikah dengan _genderuwo(?) dan punya anak tuyul_. Hinata lebih memilih jomblo seumur hidup daripada harus menikahinya.

"Sekarang terserah kau saja, menikahi pria pilihanmu atau pilihan Ayah. Dan satu lagi, ayah tidak akan pulang sebelum ada acara pertemuan antara ayah dan calon suamimu."

"Ck, Ayah!" tangan kanan Hinata meremas rambutnya frustasi. "Apa ini gertakan? kalau iya kumohon hentikan, karena ini sama sekali tidak lucu!"

Dengusan Ayahnya terdengar tetapi pria dewasa yang mempunyai nama lengkap Hyuuga Hiashi tetap diam.

Tidak mendapat respon dari Ayahnya Hinata kembali bersuara, "Ayaaah... semoga ayah tidak lupa berapa umurku?"

"Enam belas." Jawab orang di seberang sana.

Hinata tersenyum kecil mengira ini cukup untuk membuat pria itu tidak mengusiknya lagi. "Jadi ayah tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk bertemu dengan calon suamiku kan?"

"Semakin lama Ayah mengenal calon suamimu semakin bagus bukan?"

Mendadak Hinata melebarkan mata tak percaya mendengar perkataan Ayahnya. "A-ayah... 6 bulan ayah tidak pulang, dan untuk membuat ayah pulang kenapa syaratnya harus sesulit itu."

"Sudahlah, kalau tidak mau berarti kata rindumu untuk ayah itu bohong. Kau hanya kangen uang Ayah kan?"

"Ayaaaah..." Hinata memelas seolah sedang berada di depan ayahnya. Yang benar saja syaratnya tidak masuk akal seperti itu.

Terdengar ketukan pintu di tempat Hiashi, dan setelah suara pria itu terdengar mempersilahkan seseorang masuk ke ruangannya Hiashi kemudian berkata, "Sudah ya, ayah sibuk."

Hinata sempat akan memperotes.

"Tapi ayah kita belum sel—"

 **Tuuuuuttt**...

Panggilannya ditutup sepihak oleh Hiashi, tapi gadis cantik dengan poni rata itu masih memanggil-manggil Ayahnya untuk memastikan panggilan belum terputus. Tapi nyatanya saat Hinata memeriksa layar ponsel, panggilannya benar-benar sudah berakhir.

"Ck!" Ponsel tak berdosa di tangannya di remas keras oleh Hinata sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesal. Tidak cukup hanya itu Hinata kemudian melempar ponselnya kasar. "Siaaaal!"

 **PRANG**!

Umpatan kasar di sertai hantaman keras antara ponsel yang dilempar ke kaca rias Hinata mendadak meluluh lantahkan kaca pemantul bayangan itu membuat kepingan cermin seketika berhamburan di lantai marmer kamarnya. Menciptakan kepingan-kepingan kaca runcing yang tentu saja tajam.

 **Ggrrak!**

Pintu kamar mendadak dibuka dengan kasar. Mungkin tidak bermaksud kasar, seseorang itu bisa di katakan panik mendengar apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Nona... nona Hinata kenapa?" Wanita berusia sekitar 35 tahun berseragam _maid_ putih-hitam berlari tergopoh-gopoh mendekati Hinata yang membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lutut yang ia peluk. Wanita itu melangkah sedikit hati-hati, ngeri jika sampai terkena pecahan kaca yang berserakan. Dahinya mengkerut heran melihat ponsel mahal yang baru dibeli Nona mudanya seminggu yang lalu pecah dengan komponen-komponen yang sudah terlepas berhamburan.

Yang lebih penting wanita itu tampak khawatir kemudian mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang untuk menyentuh bahu Nona mudanya. "Nona baik-baik saja?"

"Mmm..." Hinata mengangguk pelan tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa Nona terluka?" Tanya wanita itu masih dengan nada penuh perhatian.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Shizune," Jawab Hinata tidak bersemangat. Tapi jawaban itu tetap saja tidak membuat pelayannya percaya begitu saja. "Biarkan aku sendirian."

Meski berat hati dan tanpa melepaskan tatapan khawatirnya Shizune berdiri berniat meninggalkan Hinata. Ia pandangi sebentar Nona mudanya yang begitu terlihat kacau. Dia sedikit hafal sifat Nona muda yang diasuhnya sejak umur 13 tahun ini, Hinata sangat keras kepala dan sensitif. Jika terus memaksa bisa-bisa Nona mudanya ini akan marah besar.

Tapi melihat pecahan kaca di lantai hal itu sangat mengganggu Shizune yang terbiasa merapikan semua isi rumah, lagipula ia juga khawatir akan melukai kaki Hinata. Untuk itu sebelum ia meninggalkan Hinata sendiri Shizune berniat membersihkan pecahan kaca terlebih dahulu. "Um tapi Nona, biarkan saya membersihkan pecahan kacanya terlebih dah—"

"Tidak usah,"

"—baik Nona." Patuh akan perintah Hinata wanita itu membungkuk kemudian meninggalkan Hinata sendirian sambil berharap Nona mudanya itu tidak kenapa-napa.

 **©Fanfiction 2015|Hyugazumaki**

 ***My Future Husband***

Dari dalam kamar bernuansa putih gading dan segala isi perabotan yang mewah, berdiri seorang gadis dengan _dress_ rumahan berwarna putih cantik di depan jendela kaca kamarnya. Atensinya jatuh pada atap rumah tetangga sekitar yang di atasnya terlihat awan putih tengah bergerak lambat di latar belakangi langit senja yang mulai berubah warna, dari biru ke jingga.

Tapi kedatangan dua pasang burung kecil yang hinggap di dahan pohon yang tumbuh di samping kamarnya membuat mata pucat keunguannya mengalihkan atensi. Lama ia pandangi kedua makhluk yang sepertinya berpasangan di sana, saling berinteraksi satu sama lain. Berkicau mendekatkan kepala seolah saling membisikan kata cinta, terlihat keduanya tampak bahagia bercengkrama. Seperti satu impian Hinata, suatu saat bercengkrama hangat dan hidup bahagia bersama pria impiannya.

Masalahnya Hinata sendiri tidak tahu apa impiannya itu akan terkabul.

"Hhh..." ia sandarkan tubuh langsingnya di kusen jendela. Matanya tetap fokus memperhatikan kedua burung yang masih terus memamerkan kebersamaannya. Perlahan ingatannya kembali berputar ke masa silam.

Awalnya ia pernah jatuh cinta dengan sahabat masa kecilnya, namanya Kiba. Dia pemuda yang baik hati dan selalu menemaninya memetik bunga dan mengejar kupu-kupu di taman. Tapi cinta pertamanya hancur ketika mereka menginjak bangku SMP.

Hinata memergoki Kiba sedang menciumi payudara terbuka seorang gadia di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Saat itu ia hanya bisa berlari pergi sambil memegangi dadanya yang sakit, Hinata tidak terlalu paham apa yang mereka lakukan tapi ia tahu itu bukan hal yang baik dan yang pasti berhasil menghancurkan perasaannya.

Masih di tahun yang sama. Ayah dan mendiang ibunya malam itu bertengkar hebat karena semua rahasia Hyuuga Keiko Ibunya terbongkar. Keiko saat itu di ketahui sering main serong dengan pria-pria lain saat Hiashi bekerja ke luar negeri. Foto-foto menjijikan Ibunya juga tersebar luas di internet, dengan berbagai macam pose nakal yang memamerkan tubuhnya. Tak jarang foto-foto istri pengusaha terkenal itu menampilkan dirinya yang sedang bercinta dengan berbagai macam gaya. Sangat menjijikan!

Hiashi sangat marah saat itu. Ia berniat menceraikan istrinya tapi Keiko menuduhnya lah yang bersalah. Keiko kesepian karena suaminya selalu meninggalkan dirinya terlalu lama, lagipula Keiko mengaku tidak pernah mencintai Hiashi. Wanita itu terpaksa menerima perjodohan kedua orang tua mereka demi menaikan drajat keluarga Keiko. Wanita itu juga pernah bilang ia benci melahirkan seorang putri yang selama bertahun-tahun membuatnya tidak bebas karena harus mengurus bayinya yang rewel.

Tamparan keras dilayangkan Hiashi di pipi Keiko saat itu, membungkam bantahan wanita jalang yang berstatus sebagai istrinya. Sempat Hinata menangis menjerit-jerit dan menahan tangan ayahnya ketika menyeret Keiko keluar dari rumahnya, pukulan demi pukulan diterima Keiko tanpa ampun. Tapi Hinata berlutut memohon pada Hiashi yang terhormat untuk menghentikan aksi memukuli istrinya dan membiarkan istrinya tetap tinggal. Atas permintaan Hinata, Hiashi mengabulkannya. Namun dia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Tapi nyatanya semua kejadian yang menimpa Keiko tak membuatnya jera, kegilaannya semakin menjadi. Hinata kecil masih sangat ingat ketika ibunya yang jalang itu berganti-ganti pria untuk di ajaknya tidur di kamar utama saat ayahnya tidak ada.

Dari pria berusia belasan, hingga om-om pernah dipacari Keiko. Ketika semuanya terjadi Hinata hanya bisa menangis kecewa melihat tingkah ibunya yang jauh dari kata berkelas. Bahkan dia jijik dan benci pada ibunya sendiri. Silahkan sebut dirinya durhaka, Hinata tidak peduli!

Puncaknya ketika perayaan malam tahun baru, Keiko dengan egonya lebih memilih pergi dengan pacarnya yang lebih muda dari Hiashi daripada menghabiskan waktubya bersama Hinata. Sebuah keputusan yang membuat Hinata semakin benci pada ibunya.

Kedua pasangan hina itu diketahui tengah berpesta narkoba di sebuah villa milik Hiashi di kawasan puncak Ame. Tapi tak lama setelahnya kabar yang di terima keluarga Hyuuga membuat Hiashi terkejut. Pria dengan pembawaan yang tenang itu sempat menangis sedih dalam diam mengetahui istrinya tercinta telah mati meski dia tetap terlihat tegar di depan Hinata. Kabarnya wanita itu dibunuh pacar gelapnya dengan menusuk jantung Keiko dengan sebuah pisau yang sudah di siapkan sebelumnya. Mobil dan perhiasannya dibawa lari.

Dalam pelukan Hiashi dengan tatapannya yang kosong Hinata hanya diam, ia tahu ayahnya sangat terpukul. Tapi entah kenapa rasa sedih itu tidak berlaku bagi Hinata, ia merasa sangat lega mendengar ibunya tertidur selamanya. Itu artinya dia tidak perlu melihat hal-hal buruk yang ia benci. Pria-pria menjijikan yang berani meremas pantat Ibunya didepan matanya. Atau tatapan kosong ayahnya yang ia artikan sebagai sebagai ungkapan kesedihan.

Sejak saat itu Hyuuga Hinata memutuskan untuk membenci dan tidak mempercayai segala macam bentuk makhluk yang bernama pria.

Dimata Hinata mereka hanyalah binatang! menjijikan!

Tapi dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Hinata masih mempunyai harapan. Harapan untuk mendapatkan pria seperti Ayahnya. Pria sempurna yang sangat mencintai istrinya, walaupun hatinya berkali-kali dihancurkan berkali-kali pula ia memaafkan.

Meski ia yakin pria baik seperti ayahnya sudah punah, Hinata memilih percaya pepatah yang mengatakan 'bagai mencari jarum di atas tumpukan jerami'. Hinata akan mencari jarum itu meski harus memilah satu-persatu batang jerami.

"Nona Hinata," suara lembut itu membuyarkan lamunan masa lalunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Shizune tengah berjalan mendekat dengan nampan berisi segelas jus jeruk, sup iga bakar pedas beraroma lezat, beberapa irisan apel merah dan pear.

Setelah meletakan nampan berisi makan malam untuk Nona mudanya Shizune tersenyum. "Nona Hinata harus makan," pasalanya sejak pulang sekolah tadi Hinata belum makan sama sekali. Hal itu membuat Shizune berinisiatif membawakan makan malam untuk Hinata ke kamar.

Hinata tersenyum menegakan tubuhnya, "Terimakasih Shizune," meski jujur saja ia tidak bernafsu makan tapi melihat Shizune terus menatapnya dengan khawatir hal itu mau tak mau membuat Hinata harus menyentuh makanannya. Ia tidak mau membuat orang yang selama ini peduli padanya menjadi sedih.

Melihat Nona mudanya perlahan duduk di pinggir ranjang dan memangku nampan yang ia antar, Shizune tersenyum lega. "Baik Nona, selamat makan. Jika butuh apa-apa, saya bersedia," katanya ramah.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Mm... tidak, istirahatlah."

"Baik Nona," Shizune membungkukan badan.

"Hhhh..." mendesah pelan melihat pelayannya membungkuk. "Tidak perlu membungkuk Shizune," ucapnya tidak suka. Pasalnya Hinata sudah menganggap Shizune sebagai orang terdekat dan tidak pantas membungkuk padanya.

"Ah, maaf Nona. Kalau begitu saya permisi," pamit Shizune.

"Mmm"

Sepeninggal Shizune dari kamarnya, Hinata menatap makanannya tidak berselera. Ia hanya menusuk satu irisan buah apel dengan garpu kemudian memakannya pelan.

Ia benarkan posisinya dengan menaikan kedua kakinya di kasur lalu bersandar pada sandaran ranjangnya.

 _'Sekarang terserah kau saja Hinata, menikahi pria pilihanmu atau pilihan Ayah. Dan satu lagi, ayah tidak akan pulang sebelum ada acara pertemuan antara ayah dan calon suamimu'_

Perkataan ayahnya tiba-tiba terlintas. Ia tau dirinya selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Tapi masalahnya mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami itu bukan hal yang mudah bukan?

"Ck!" Hinata memejamkan mata, wajah cantik khas Jepang yang diturunkan dari Ibunya terlihat sedikit pucat, meski kenyataannya ia lebih suka jika wajahnya di sebut mirip Ayahnya.

Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut. 6 bulan tidak bertemu ayah tercintanya membuatnya sangat rindu. Dan untuk bertemu dengannya ia harus mempunyai calon suami.

"Geeeezzzz! Ayaaah... ini mustahil!" gumamnya pelan.

 _'Mers... siap-siap jadi perawan tua ya, atau jadi istri ke-10, kyaaaahahahahah! :.D'_

Dan isi pesan dari Karin-pun ikut melintas.

Hinata kembali meremas kepalanya dan menggeleng frustasi. Membanting tubuhnya kesamping dengan kasar membuat isi dari nampan yang di pangkunya sedikit tumpah.

Otaknya benar-benar bekerja terlalu keras hari ini. Dimana menemukan pria idaman yang sempurna seperti maunya?

Pria yang belum pernah bercinta dengan wanita manapun. Ia sangat tahu pria seperti itu hampir punah, mungkin hanya tersisa 1% dari 100%! Meski begitu Hinata yakin bisa menemukannya, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini!

Matanya terpejam erat. Berbagai cara sedang ia pikirkan. Dan tidak terlalu lama beberapa cara sudah ia dapat.

Bagaimana dengan memasang iklan yang berisi pencarian laki-laki yang masih perjaka untuk di jadikan calon suami. Tapi siapa yang menjamin mereka tidak bohong? Tapi... bagaimana dengan tes dokter?

Hinata menggeleng. Memeriksa perjaka atau tidaknya seorang pria tidak dapat di buktikan dengan apapun. Bahkan peralatan medis sekalipun! baik, coret cara ini.

Lalu bagaimana dengan pencarian di kampung-kampung? Ia pernah dengar pemuda kampung itu banyak yang masih polos. Tapi... Hinata juga pernah membaca berita pemuda kampung selingkuh. Mmm... Hinata kembali menggeleng.

Ia rasa pencariannya dalam waktu dekat akan sia-sia.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang-panjang. Membuka matanya sedikit dan menjatuhkan tatapan kosongnya lurus ke depan tepat pada lukisan anak kecil yang sedang meniup bunga dandelion di tengah hamparannya. Mata yang polos dan pipi menggembung menggemaskan. Wajah suci, damai, dan tanpa dosa.

 _'Suci dan tanpa dosa?!'_

Mendadak matanya terbuka lebar, ia baru saja menemukan cara lain untuk mewujudkan impiannya. "Mengasuh seorang anak..." desisnya tak percaya oleh idenya sendiri. Tapi mungkin ini lah satu-satunya cara, mengasuh anak untuk di didik menjadi suami impiannya. Pangeran sempurna seperti dongeng putri _disney_ yang sering ia baca waktu masih kecil.

Kedua sudut bibirnya terangakat manis, "Hyuuga Hinata selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau."

Terdengar gila?

Tidak peduli!

Sudah ia katakan, Hyuuga Hinata selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Termasuk hal yang tidak mungkin.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

Hai!^^

Apa kabar?

Me nyoba nulis lagi nih setelah hampir 1,5 tahun hiatus.

Gimana chapter pertamanya? Haha... Hinata Super OOC yah. Emang sih cast buat ini sebenernya lebih cocok buat Sakura, tp gatau kenapa me jadi gak nge-feel sama Sakura :p (bukan benci loh)

Dan sekedar info, cerita ini sebelumnya udh me posting di sebuah forum. Tapi karna bbrapa membernya bilang cerita model ini mainstream jd me putusin buat berenti publish dan publish di ffn. lagian kangen bgt ffn .

Jadi author minta gausah permasalahin mainstream/ato gak yah... koreksi aja kekurangan tulisannya jgn ide cerita yg emang mainstream^^

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review yaa... ^^


End file.
